of treasures and pineapples
by bolt fan 21
Summary: a sequel to the fake psychic's guide to treasure hunting. the gang's reunited for a journey to the center of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

Of treasures and pineapples! By Boltfan21.

Chapter 1: Book reports and movies.

1989.

It was a bright sunny day, and Shawn, and Gus were "supposedly" working on their book reports that were due on Tuesday. "Hey Gus, I'm thinking about making "a Journey to the center of the earth" into a movie. What do you think this chapter should be like"? Shawn asked Gus. "Well Shawn in the book they make a raft and it gets struck by lightning , and they all almost die. I think that would be good to put in the movie". Gus said, not knowing that Shawn was tricking him. "Okay, raft gets struck by lightning, got it". Shawn said , scribbling what Gus said down in his note book. "Hey boys how's it going"? Henry asked , climbing the ladder to Shawn's tree house. "It's going great dad , I'm almost done with mine". Shawn said, without looking up from his paper. "Okay Shawn , you are now deprived of one of your senses, which is your sight. Now , tell me what you hear me doing". Henry said blindfolding Shawn. Henry then proceeded to do various things around the room. "Okay, you banged on the wall , then you crumpled up a piece of paper , and threw it away". Said Shawn. "Good job son, now take the blindfold off". Henry said , patting Shawn on the back. Shawn took his blindfold off , and found out that his dad had put his book report in the trash. "You threw my book report away! Why did you do that dad"? Shawn asked. "Because, I know that you tricked Gus into doing it for you. Now go to the kitchen ,and read the book, and do that book report". Henry told Shawn. "Okay I will". Shawn said with a groan. After Shawn left , Gus, and Henry shared a victorious fist bump!

Author's note: hi fans, first off I would like to thank you guys for reading. Second, I would like to thank my girl's a writer for helping me with the beginning! Review if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2:everyday superhero

Chapter 2: everyday superhero.

Back in the present, Shawn, and Gus were talking to another client who's cat was depressed. "Okay so when did twinkles start acting this way. Mrs. Taylor Bailey"? Shawn asked the lady, who was holding a cat that looked like Sparta from the mean kitty videos. "Well , a few weeks ago, I brought my boyfriend Lewis to meet him, and he hasn't been the same since". The cat lady said. "Okay here's what's wrong with your cat, one: your cat doesn't like your boyfriend, and two: twinkles is a boy cat". Shawn said, with a great deal of certainty. "Thanks Mr. Spencer, and here's $50.00". Taylor said, handing Shawn some money. "You're welcome, take good care of Mr. Twinkles". Shawn said as the cat lady left. "I am going to scream if we have to do one more case involving a cat". Gus said , sounding irritated. "I am pretty sure our 1:00 appointment doesn't involve a cat". Shawn said , tossing Winkey (the toy frog in the Psych office) at the wall. "Shawn Spencer, I thought I would never see you again". A voice said. Shawn turned around to see that Abigail Chase was standing in the door way of the Psych office. "Abigail Chase , what are you doing here"? Shawn asked, sounding surprised to see Abigail. "I came to see if you might like to go on another treasure hunt"? Abigail asked. "Sure , I'll see if Juliet can come". Said Shawn. Some time later , Shawn was at the Santa Babara Police department. "Jules , why can't you come with us"? Shawn asked Juliet. "Because Shawn, I have a huge pile of paper work, and the chief won't let me go on on vacation again". Said Juliet. "I'll talk to chief Vick for you". Shawn said. "Go nuts , let's see how that works out for you". Juliet said sarcastically. So Shawn went to talk to the chief. "I'm getting something, you won't let Juliet go on another vacation until she finishes her paperwork". Said Shawn. "That's correct, unless you help her finish it, she is staying right here". The chief said. "I will do that". Said Shawn. After finishing Juliet's paperwork, Shawn, Juliet, Gus , and Henry left for Washington DC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: journey to the center of the earth.

The next day , they arrived in Washington DC. "Wow , I never thought I would come back here so soon". Said Shawn. "I know, it's only been like two months".Said

Gus. "Well , we couldn't wait to start another treasure hunt". Ben said, coming to greet them. "Ben Gates, what's new"? Shawn said, giving Ben a high five . "Not much Mr. Spencer , come on in, so we can talk about the new treasure hunt". Ben said. "Basically Riley's uncle Cory Poole, was a treasure hunter. Before his death , he supposedly found an entrance to the center of the earth". Said Ben. "Speaking of Riley, where is he anyways"? Shawn inquired. "Believe it or not, he's on a date". Ben said, and Shawn did his best not to burst out laughing. "Okay, what's the girl's name"? Asked Shawn. "Megan Fisher, they've been dating for a month". Ben said, while he was looking for something. "Can we get back on subject please"? Juliet asked. "Yes, while Cory Poole was alive , he kept his notes about his quest to go to the center of the earth in this book". Ben said handing Shawn a old book. "Hey, Gus, and I actually read this in middle school". "Yeah my uncle was obsessed with that book , he actually read it to me when I was little". Riley said, as he walked into the room. "Riley, how was the date"? Asked Ben. "She never showed up". Riley said disappointedly. "Riley I'm so sorry". Said Abigail. "It's okay, let's get back to the treasure". Said Riley. "Okay, it's says it's at the Grand Canyon". Shawn said. "Okay, I"ll get plane tickets". Ben said. Soon they were on a plane to the Grand Canyon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the greatest adventure in the history of two and a half hour long movies. (if you can read this, you don't need glasses)

6:30 am. The next day. "Okay, this stinks". Riley said. "What's wrong now Riley". Shawn asked Riley. "My girl friend just broke up with me via text message". Riley said. "I'm sorry Riley, but there's always more squirrels in the trees". Shawn said. "I think you mean fish in the sea". Riley said. "I've heard it both ways". Shawn said, with a great deal of certainty. "Right, well let's get going". Said Riley. Roughly two hours later , they had reached the bottom of the Grand Canyon. "Okay, Riley what are we looking for"? Shawn asked Riley. "Well, it's says that there is an opening around here somewhere". Riley said, looking at the book. So they searched the area , until they found they found it. "Okay, who wants to go inside the tiny, dark tunnel inside the Grand Canyon first"? Shawn said, and Riley smacked him. "What was that for"? Shawn asked, smacking Riley. "I'm the only one that gets to say that". Riley said , smacking Shawn again. So they proceeded to get into a smacking fight. "Boys, don't make me separate you two"! Henry snapped at Shawn, and Riley. "Okay dad". Said Shawn. So they went through the claustrophobe's nightmare tunnel. "I wonder how this went unnoticed for so long". Said Gus. "Technically, this is the second time someone's found this". Said Ben. "Right, well how are getting to the center of the earth"? Juliet asked. Just then, an intense earth quake happened , and the floor fell out from under them. After falling for a ridiculous amount of time, they finally hit the ground. "Okay, is everyone okay? No broken bones"? Ben asked, looking around at his team. "Broken bones no. Broken glasses, yes". Riley said, picking up the remains of his glasses. "I'm sorry to hear that Riley, did you bring your back up pair". Ben said. "Yeah, I'll get them". Riley said, rummaging through his bag. "Okay, who wants to go explore"? Shawn said , struggling to get up. So they headed into the center of the earth.


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: you can't keep a good treasure hunter down!

After stumbling around like headless chickens for a while, they finally found something. "Hey guys I, found something". Shawn said walking into a wall. "Are you okay Shawn"? Abigail asked. "Yeah,I'm fine". Shawn said. " Well, Riley get the climbing equipment, we're going up that wall". Ben told Riley. So they climbed the wall made of dangerous rocks that could cut your leg off if you made one wrong move. After climbing for a while, they made a surprising find. They had found an entire world inside the earth! "It's just like my uncle described it". Said Riley. "Well Riley, you were right". Said Shawn. "Thanks Mr. Spencer". Riley said, just to make Shawn mad. "Your welcome, and if you call me Mr. Spencer again, I'll rip that smile of your face". Shawn growled. "Now what"? Gus asked Ben. "It's a magical world Gus, let's go exploring". Said Shawn. "Shawn, when we get home, I'm selling your Calvin and Hobbes books on Ebay". Said Gus. "Fine, go on ahead, I ordered the Complete Calvin and Hobbes before we left anyways". Said Shawn. "Okay,we'll go explore just be quiet boys"! Snapped Juliet. "Yes mam"! Shawn said, sarcastically. "You know, we need to find some where to set up camp for tonight"? Riley said sitting on a log. Just then, Riley fell backwards into a seemingly invisible hole. "Riley, are you okay"? Shawn yelled down into the hole. "Yeah, I found a place to set up camp". Said Riley. Later that night the gang sat around a campfire, and talked. "So Shawn, what have you guys been doing since our last treasure hunt"? Abigail asked. "A lot actually, we caught an international art thief, solved a murder at a tourist attraction, and solved the murder of a billionaire". Shawn said. "Well that certainly sounds exciting". Abigail said. "We better go to sleep if we want an early start tomorrow". Said Ben. "Okay sounds good". Riley said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: life is a highway.

Early the next morning they started on their trek back home. "How much longer"? Shawn whined. "We'll get there when we get there"! Riley growled, obviously it was not the first time Shawn had asked this. "Hey, that's the big mushroom, house thing from the movie". Shawn said, pointing to a ridiculously big mushroom. "Nice job Shawn, you have to be really smart to find a giant fungus". Riley said, sarcastically. So they went inside the huge mushroom. "It looks like somebody's lived in here". Juliet said,looking around. "Who ever it was didn't live here long, considering how hot it gets down here". Said Henry. "I think that someone was Cory Poole". Riley said, looking at a tattered journal. "The question is, did he get out alive"? Abigail asked, studying some human remains. Riley looked over at what Abigail was doing, and his face dropped abruptly. "Uncle Cory really did make it here". Riley said, with a half smile. "Yup Riley, you were right all along, and I was too stupid to see it". Shawn said. "Thanks Shawn". Riley said. "You're welcome Riley". Shawn said. "Okay, now let's find a way out before we wind up like Riley's uncle". Gus said. "Gus, don't be the ending to the movie cast away". Shawn said. "The ending to that movie was terrible"! Riley said, wondering what Shawn meant. "Exactly Riley, that's the point". Said Shawn, in annoyance. "But that makes no sense"! Riley said. "Riley don't be ¼ of a pound of Canadian bacon"! Said Shawn, and Riley just decided to be quiet. After exiting the mushroom house, they found a sea of boiling hot water that could give you a third degree burn if you even looked at it. "Okay so how do we get across"? Riley said. "First we all dress up as musketeers and make a very special pact". Said Shawn. "We make a raft". Ben said, holding up a blueprint for a map. So they made a raft, and decided to sail it early the next morning. In the mean time, they enjoyed one last night of camping out. "So Shawn, what are you guys going to do after this is all over"? Abigail asked Shawn. "Solve more cases, eat pineapple, and look good while doing both". Shawn said, in his overly confident voice. "Right, well early to bed , early to rise, let's go to sleep"! Henry said, and received a variety of weird looks from everyone else. "I'm with Henry on this one, goodnight". Riley said, and everyone else agreed.

only a few chapters left, stay tuned for the exciting coclusion!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: it's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

The next morning, they sailed the hastily prepared raft. "If we do this right, we should make it to the exit by 6:00 tonight". Ben said , glancing at his watch. "What if something goes wrong"? Riley asked. "Let's just hope every thing goes according to plan". Ben replied. So they began they're journey home. An hour later, they were all bored out of they're minds. "Okay, the category is awesome. Awesome: amazing, shocking, wonderful, if anyone has a Shawn Spencer card, please play it now". Shawn said, reading an apples to apples card. Shawn briefly looked through everyone's cards before picking one. "I choose pineapple". Shawn said, and Riley reached over and snatched up the green card. "Remind me why we brought this anyways"? Gus asked. "I brought it in case we got bored". Shawn said. After another 9 hours of sailing, they finally reached land. "Well it's about time"! Shawn said, practically jumping off the raft. "Okay, let's get going"! Ben said. Another 3 hours later, they approached what they assumed was the exit. "Once we get out, this is it, this will probably be the only time we will come here". Abigail said. So they all took a minute to think about the adventure they just had. "Wow, do you think we'll ever go on another treasure hunt together"? Shawn asked. "It's plausible, as long as there's a treasure to find, we'll find it"! Said Ben. Soon they were back to the surface, or in their case the Grand Canyon gift shop. "Mommy look! Some weird people just came out of the floor"! A five year old girl said. The girl's mom turned around and saw the group and screamed. "I am Shawn Alien-star, and this is my alien team , including dark duck-man". Shawn said gesturing to his team, and Gus. So they returned to Washington DC, and went to see agent Sadusky. "So, you saying that there's world inside the earth"? Sadusky asked skeptically. "Yes sir, it's several miles beneath the Earth's crust". Said Ben. "Okay so each of you get a share of the treasure, and credit for the find". Sadusky said, and Riley gave Ben a pleading look. "And Riley's uncle Cory Poole should get credit, he found it before we did". Ben said, and Sadusky just simply nodded. A week later the two teams were forced to say they're goodbyes. "Come visit some time Shawn". Abigail said. "We will, we'll come back in January". Said Shawn. "Okay, that sounds great". Ben said. "You guys should come to Santa Babara some time". Shawn said. "We will, how about mid summer"? Abigail asked. "Sure that sounds great"! Said Shawn. So they said their good byes, and the Psych team departed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: business as usual.

Soon they were back home, and really famous. "Hey Shawn, congrats on your journey to the center of the Earth". Mcnab said. "Thanks Mcnab". Shawn said. "Hey Shawn, the chief wants to see you in her office, something about a new case". Juliet said. "Thanks Jules, tell her I'll be there momentarily". Said Shawn. Just then, Lassiter grabbed a very surprised Shawn, and slammed him against the wall. "Look Spencer, just because you made two major finds, doesn't mean you can waltz in here, and act like a a big hero. Got it Spencer"? Lassiter said. "Okay first of all, I have never done the waltz, if I chose to do it, why would I do it in here anyways? Second of all, yes I understand you Lassie face". Shawn said. So Lassiter let him go. "Boys I have a case that is right up your alley, it involves a vampire.

The end.

Author's note: hey everyone, I just wanted to say thanks for reading my two National Treasure/Psych fan fiction stories, I have loved getting your reviews. My next project is a Bolt sequel/prequel entitled "When I grow up to be a super dog. You can expect chapter 1 to be up tomorrow.


End file.
